Raw - October 30, 2017
The October 30, 2017 'edition of 'Raw was professional wrestling television episode of NNJ Wrestling's Raw brand that aired live on NBS Television in the United States, Sportsnet 360 in Canada and various other channels worldwide. It took place in the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa in front of a sold-out crowd of 16,046 fans. Although there was a substantial drop off in the television ratings from the inaugural episode of Raw, the show still managed to draw an average audience of 6.5 million viewers and a total viewership of approximately 24 million worldwide. Background See: Raw - October 16, 2017 Minor Summaries *'Johnny Mundo '''defeated '''Jay Lethal '''in the Championship League **Mundo defeated Lethal with a pin following ''Starship Pain *'Drew McIntyre '''defeated '''René Duprée '''to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship **McIntyre hit Duprée with the ''Future Shock ''and went for the pin, although Duprée kicked out milliseconds before the referee counted three. McIntyre quickly put Duprée into a camel clutch submission, and with the damage recently applied to Duprée's head and neck from the ''Future Shock, ''Duprée was given no choice but to tap out. *'Shawn Michaels defeated 'Kenny Omega '''and '''Baron Corbin '''in the Championship League **Michaels was knocked out of the ring earlier in the match by Corbin. Corbin and Omega battled in the ring until Corbin reversed an irish whip into the ''End of Days. To Corbin's surprise, Michaels was waiting behind him and hit Corbin with Sweet Chin Music ''following this. Michaels then pinned Corbin to win the matchup. *'Sami Zayn 'defeated '''Randy Orton '''via disqualification in the Championship League **Similar to the inaugural episode, following a seemingly innocent start to the match, Orton snapped and began vicously attacking his opponent. Orton copied his attack from the previous week, punting Zayn before stuffihg his head between a steel chair and the ring post, and kicking it. Zayn was later diagnosed with a similar injury to Christian, and will be out for multiple months. *'Nia Jax 'defeated '''Charlotte Flair '''to become the number one contender for the WWE Raw Women's Championship **Jax pinned Flair following a fireman's carry powerslam and then a running somersault senton. Segments Show Opening ''Raw opens with a shot of Seth Rollins celebrating with the WWE Championship whilst fireworks shoot off of the Raw stage in BC Place Lions by Skip Marley begins playing Highlights from the inaugural episode of Raw begin show on-screen before the camera cuts to the Raw stage erupting with red and white fireworks, before one final explosion The Wells Fargo Arena fills with excited cheering from fans as Lions by Skip Marley echoes in the background as the camera pans across the whole arena 'Mauro Ranallo: '''Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here live at the sold out Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa, two weeks after arguably the most historic episode of Monday Night Raw ever! Now, unfortunately there's no time talk, as we take you to Raw General Manager, Pat Patterson! ''The camera pans to Pat Patterson standing in the centre of the ring as the music fades 'Pat Patterson: '''Hello! Tonight, I have an announcement that will change the landscape of Monday Night Raw as you know it! Commissioner Ned Edgewalker is disappointed that he could not be the one to make this announcement, as he is not here tonight. But enough of that! First, I must invite René Duprée and Drew McIntyre out to the ring for an announcement of a different sort. ''The camera pans to show Drew McIntyre and René Duprée walking out onto the stage 'Pat Patterson: '''You two will compete in a matchup later tonight to determine the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship! You can go now. ''The camera shows McIntyre and Duprée with puzzled looks on their faces before returning backstage as the crowd cheers, before the camera pans back to Pat Patterson 'Pat Patterson: '''Now fans, you may be thinking, what about Kenny Omega and Sami Zayn? Well, although this has been a secret to all of you, it hasn't been to the wrestlers backstage! I am proud to announce the Chamionship League! The top ten superstars on Raw will fight for their spot in championship rankings over two months, after which the number one ranked superstar will face the defending champion at the next Pay-Per-View featuring Raw. ''The crowd cheers with curious excitement 'Pat Patterson: '''The bottom two superstars in the Championship League will be eliminated from the Championship League and will be replaced by two other superstars for the next cycle. '''Pat Patterson: '''Now we get down to brass tacks. The starting superstars competing in the Championship League will be: Sami Zayn, Randy Orton, Baron Corbin, Jay Lethal, Johnny Mundo, Kenny Omega, Bobby Roode, Will Ospreay, the monster known as Matanza Cueto, and Seth Rollins' opponent from two weeks ago, Shawn Michaels! But enough of me boring all of you with this talk, let's get to the action! '''Greg Hamilton: '''The following contest is a singles matchup in the Championship League, and it is set for one fall! Backstage Segment #1 '(Following the third match) A cameraman catches Shawn Michaels walking back through the curtain following his match, where he's greeted by WWE Champion, Seth Rollins. Michaels looks Rollins straight in the eyes, before Seth extends his hand to Shawn. '' ''Shawn looks down at Seth's hand before looking back'' up, straight into Seth's eyes.'' '''"Did you see that? That was the first of many to come in the next months. You better treasure that championship as if it was your own child, because come December? After I win the Championship League, that title is as good as mine." Shawn says in a soft, quiet, yet intense and callous voice. "Zero wins, three losses." Seth replies simply. Michaels scoffs and walks away, and the camera lingers on Seth's face with a grin before fading to black Backstage Segment #2 (Following the fourth match) '' '' A furious Pat Patterson confronts Randy Orton following his assault on Sami Zayn in Orton's locker room "Me and the Commissioner are gracious enough to give you a second chance, yet you go out and pull a stunt like that!? What the fuck is your problem!? You give me no choice, and even though he's not here tonight I know for a fact he's backing me up on this. You are suspended indefinitely and are removed from the Champions League. You may either exit the building yourself or I will have you forcefully removed." Patterson says in a stern, loud voice. ''Unfazed, Orton stands up, grabs his bag, and willingly walks out of the locker room. The cameramen follow Orton as he departs the building, capturing the final shot of his back walking out the door before fading to black. '' Matches Category:Raw Category:Episode